All-In
In Too Deep A PG 13 Action/Love Movie''' ' '''' Matt’s a new transporter 23 years old, that gets involved with one of the BUSH people, who are underground pirates that are known to hi-jack transporter trucks, but these bush people aren’t evil people. They are just a group of people that didn’t agree with the dividing of the country. So being that they have no resources, they’ve resorted to jacking transporter trucks for their goods, and this is how they’re able to survive out in the bush. Matt’s loving his new job, until one summer day in middle of July traveling down a road listening to music, when suddenly a beautiful women runs out into the road, Matt slams on the break’s bringing the truck to sudden a stop, staring at the beautiful girl in the road it’s love at first sight, their sole’s connect in that brief second, out of nowhere mask men with guns quickly have the drop on Matt, one jumps in the truck cab, ordering him to follow the jeep the girls driving. Matt’s pulling into an abandon Lumber Mill it seems like this place has been out of commission decades before the division of the states took place, the mask man holding the gun on Matt, orders him to stop the truck, the beautiful woman exits the jeep looking back at Matt they share another moment with their eyes, the masked passenger, orders Matt out of the truck. The girl walks back to the truck, they talk, share a laugh, she suggest that he help them, by giving them intel on truck routes locations, Matt becomes a spy for the Bush people, developing a relationship with Milly. The Royal tribe gets wind that Matt’s playing both sides, but he has no clue they are on to him, they have someone shadow Matt in effort to help authorities locate the bush people, that they have been trying to eliminate for many years, one night Matt went to meet up with Milly out in the bush when they are both capture and taken to the royal family, Milly won’t reveal the location of the bush people, and Matt doesn’t know, So the royal family threaten to kill Matt, If Milly doesn’t help them. The Bush people Leader daddy Bush, is outraged, that his daughter is in danger, being a US Navy seal in the USA armed forces he plans a successful escape for Matt, and Milly, but in doing so Matt has become one of the bush people. Additive Comprehension * The audience learns that the Runners are deeply involved in many roots of conflict. * The audience learns more about the storyworld and it shows a new perspective on the NSUS, that they aren't necessarily good and that there are more that oppose them. Target Market This target market appeals to young adults and up. Their media habits are usually through the consumption of novels, video games, television and interactive apps. This story works well in a movie medium because it accurately portrays a whole flipside of the storyworld more in depth and the audience will be taken on exciting new turns.